Happiness never last long
by Franny Moon
Summary: Syaoran think about how weak is his happiness with Sakura... Sequel online... now I can say it's a drama...please, I beg you, R&R I need it 'cause I'm going insane.
1. Happiness never last long

Disclaimer : Okay minna-san! Think about it. do I really seem to own Card captor Sakura? (the answer is nope hehe)  
  
Okay, here's my usual stuff. English ISN'T my first language. there's probably many mistakes since I speak french. please, I beg you, try to get over them. So what's next. yeah! The e-mail adress for your welcome comments: sakura-19@caramail.com petitelune_19@caramail.com vanille_lune_19@hotmail.com  
  
Here's the deal, you read the story I wrote and if you like it you review or you e-mail me. If you don't, you send me flames and insults by e-mail and review ok?  
  
Hum.. there still something missing. Oh! Yeah! This story is .weird. I wrote it in a strange place named Poénégamook. (that is an amerindian word for "where the strangers are welcome") in a bedroom where there was 4 other girls with me, making srtange noises. I don't really know if it's a drama. someone told me it was sad. I didn't really think so, so I put it only in romance. ( for those of you who already read one of my fanfic you know that I'm mainly a drama/romance writter.) It is again in Syaoran point of view (some things never change.) and he think about how weak is happiness with Sakura cane be. because there,s always something or someone between them.  
  
Thank you minna-san, here's the story! I titled it with one of my favorit french phrase. (le bonheur est éphémère.) but since I wanted to write this in english I translate it...  
  
  
  
Happiness never last long.  
  
  
  
I was in her arms, happy as always. She knew just like I did that it was maybe a really weak happiness, even if we wanted it to be hard like the rock. But we just wanted to be happy in each others arms. Her embrace was warm, like her soft skin.  
  
-Hold me. hold me tight. I said.  
  
She thighted her grip on me, never wanting me, my heart, my mind or my soul to go away.  
  
-Don' leave me, she said hopelessly.  
  
-How could I ever do that, I whispered my head resting on her heart.  
  
Her heartbeats were somehow comforting in a very special way that made me wish to be by her side to fight for her sake forever.  
  
Love.  
  
It was pure and simple Love.  
  
But happiness is never something you can keep for yourself for too long.  
  
There was always the cruel faith to steal it away from you with its cold and dry long fingers.  
  
And because of this cruel faith, I know that a lot of teardrops will fall.  
  
Too much teardrops.  
  
But for the time beins, I just didn't want to think about it. And I'm sure she neither did.  
  
She moved her head between my shoulder and my neck.  
  
-You're so warm, she shivered in pleasure.  
  
I gripped the clothes in her back, putting her closer to me.  
  
Her body attracted mine. She drived me crazy. I wanted to be her. I wanted her to be me. To be mine.  
  
-Sakura, I whispered feverishly  
  
Two bodies were shivering feverishly in a tiny couch.  
  
That was pure. That was Love.  
  
But happiness is something that you can't keep for too long. Happiness never last long.  
  
Do we really seem to care? In this very moment, we didn't want to think about it. In this very moment, we just wanted to think about us.  
  
Pure perfection. Love.  
  
Isn't it the same beautiful thing?  
  
-I love you, she said in my ear.  
  
The realization of this fact brought tears to my eyes. She loved me. She really did. I felt. complete.  
  
-I love you too.  
  
-Truly?  
  
-Truly, truly.  
  
-Thank you.  
  
She tighted again her grip on me while breathing heavily. How long would we be happy? How long would faith let us be togheter? By my personnal experience, I can say that it won't lst long.  
  
When you're listenning to a song and you can't help but cry because of the perfect harmony between a soft melody and some very touching lyrics. It's an amazingly strong feeling isn't it?  
  
With Sakura, it was stronger... very passionate. As if every second was the last one. We knew that it was somehow true.  
  
We were happy in each others arms unetil the next magical attack, until eriol's next call.  
  
I sighted.  
  
Suddently, the phone rang, I took it.  
  
-Xiaolang, it's your mother.  
  
Happiness never last long. 


	2. Happiness never last long 2 The sequel t...

Disclaimer: I don't onw CCS... and no matter how many times I ask Santa to give to me, I don't think he will... not even for some cookies and a glass of milk... T_T  
  
Thanks to every body who read Happiness never last long! This one was also supposed to be a one-shot but a very special person wanted me to put a sequel and since I had an idea, I wrote this. But, when I make a sequel to a one-shot, the sequels are weird! (see through the death -_-') you're warned!  
  
The firs part was in Syaoran P.O.V but this part is in Sakura's... It's about the conversation between Syaoran and his mother... she only hear what he says so she doen't really know what is going on...things in "..." are what she thinks and the things that are not between "..." are the actions described by Sakura... hope you'll like it!This is really short!!!  
  
Here are my e-mail adress: sakura-19@caramail.com petitelune_19@caramail.com vanille_lune_19@hotmail.com Read and review!!! And please, I beg you, if you read this, e-mail me top say what you think of it... oh and if you have free time, youy can pass by my bio and read my other storys! ;)  
  
  
  
Happiness never last long 2  
  
-Mother! He esclaimed.  
  
"His mother... his mother called him... It's not that I don't like Ielan Li, she's a very strong and courageous woman, but..."  
  
-I can't! I can't do that! He said.  
  
"...but every times she calls..."  
  
-Mother... No...  
  
His voice was heart breaking...  
  
"She does it to announce bad news... Really bad news... I have a lot of admiration for her, but..."  
  
-You can't force me! I'm old enough to take my onw decisions! He shout angrily.  
  
"...but she alwas destoy the rare smiles that I success to put on his beautiful face..."  
  
His eyes widened and started to water...  
  
-I... I don't want to... mother... please, he whispered, his bottom lip shaking.  
  
"What does she want this time? Why can't she let us be? I'm afraid... Why does he look so... hopeless..."  
  
-There's nothing I can do about it? He asked under his breath.  
  
"What is she asking him to do for the clan? I understand that the Li clan is his destiny, but... but I love him so much! There's nothing in my life without him! He's a part of all my good memeries... he saved me so many times... he gave me happy moments like the one we were living five minutes ago so often... I... I don't want to live without him!"  
  
-Tomorrow?!? He cried. But I...  
  
"what? What about tommorow? Syaoran... look at me... do you see the fear in my eyes? Do you see the tears in my eyes? Do you see the tears on my cheeks?"  
  
-Yes... It... it's clear...  
  
"Why does his face seems to say : This is totaly unfair! Why can't his face say that everything is alright... that everything will be alright... what's going on Syaoran..."  
  
-Perfectly... yes mother...good bye...  
  
He finally put the phone down and sigh sadly. He looked up at me and saw my face, full of worry and tears.  
  
He came to me and hugged me tightly.  
  
"I can't ask him! Deep in myself, I didn't want to know... My skin pressed against his was somehow comforting... provving me that, for now, he was real.,.. The young man I would die fore is real..."  
  
-Sy...syaoran, who was it? I asked, hopinghe would tell me that it wasn't his mother, hoping he would tell me that I was totally wrong and that I have no reason to be worry...  
  
-You know perfectly who it was, sakura, he said softly.  
  
-I do...  
  
Few more tears fell on my cheeks.  
  
-B...But why?  
  
I felt something wet on my shoulder... he was crying...  
  
-She really wabts me back...  
  
"CRING! Did you hear it? Did you hear my heart who just broke? Syaoran... did you hear it?"  
  
-She...she found something for me, he said between his gasps...  
  
-What is ti? I asked with fear as I started to sob harder.  
  
He broke the hug, letting me see his desperate face. No trace of smile on it...  
  
"It must be really serious if you want me to face you... Syaoran... I love you..."  
  
-A fiançé...  
  
*** Owari...  
  
No matter How much you ask me to, I'll never put another sequel... that's the end... 


End file.
